


Poison

by alfaorionis



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaorionis/pseuds/alfaorionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La verità è che Nathan, nel suo essere Nathan, lo stoico, coscienzioso, equilibrato Nathan, è pur sempre un essere umano con paure, preoccupazioni e, soprattutto, rotture di coglioni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt luuunghissimo e bellissimo: Duke è venuto in possesso di una fiala che annulla i problemi per 24 ore e decide di provarla su Nathan (p0rn fest 8 di fanfic_italia)

La verità è che Nathan, nel suo essere Nathan, lo stoico, coscienzioso, equilibrato Nathan, è pur sempre un essere umano con paure, preoccupazioni e, soprattutto, rotture di coglioni.  
Duke rientra nell’ultima categoria da quando facevano le superiori – da quando, cioè, gli copiava i compiti di matematica, gli rubava le ragazze per il ballo e gli fissava insistentemente la schiena negli spogliatoi del campo di lacrosse, ogni volta facendolo arrossire. Non che sia cambiato poi molto, negli anni.  
Quindi è normale sbuffi, appena il sopracitato bussa alla porta del suo ufficio in una giornata particolarmente di merda, in cui Audrey è dovuta andare dall’altra parte del paese e la macchina del caffè si è guastata.  
Duke spalanca la porta senza aspettare nemmeno un “avanti”, con un ghigno strafottente in volto e una scatola di cartone stretta in mano «Evita quella faccia, si vede lontano un miglio che sei felice di vedermi» dice, poggiando la roba sulla scrivania neanche fosse casa sua – o nave sua, insomma – e Nathan rotea gli occhi al cielo per poi fissarli ostinatamente sul primo rapporto della pila di scartoffie di fronte a lui.  
Furti di trattori in aperta campagna, ecco qualcosa di interessante.  
«Eddai» gli gracchia l’altro in rimando al suo mutismo, con un accenno ancora più divertito nella voce che gli fa corrucciare la fronte «Audrey mi ha detto che eri da solo in ufficio, così sono venuto a farti compagnia. Sei sempre così scorbutico con tutti, non mi stupisco che tu non abbia mai avuto una fidanzata. Uhm, okay, poi ammettiamo pure che ti sei dovuto sempre confrontare con la mia bellezza, quindi…».  
Duke continua a sproloquiare e Nathan vorrebbe davvero, davvero tanto, essere indifferente e distaccato e superiore, ma è un debole, debolissimo, e, come tale, alla fine cede concedendosi una risatina fiacca ma autentica.  
«Adesso, che Rosie Larsson mi ha scaricato per uscire con te a sedici anni non deve essere motivo di vanto. Non era mica così bella, anzi».  
Duke gli concede una smorfietta di superiorità e si mette finalmente seduto «Era una strafica, punto. Ora che ho ottenuto la tua attenzione, comunque, passiamo alle cose serie».  
Il suo sguardo si rabbuia un po’, abbastanza perché Nathan se ne accorga.  
«Ti ho portato una cosa. Credo che possa interessarti» la tensione si scoglie in un sorriso che è stranamente sincero, non predatorio o ambiguo come suo solito e passa a Nathan il contenuto della sua scatola: una fialetta piccola e di un insolito color lilla.  
« È una specie di siero: dovrebbe annullare i Problemi per 24 ore» si passa una mano tra i capelli, quasi come segno di scusa allo sguardo sorpreso e ferito di Nathan.  
«Se è uno scherzo, non è divertente. Tu lo sai che non posso essere curato» serra i pugni.  
A Duke trema impercettibilmente la voce di rabbia, sentendo il tono accusatorio dell’altro, perché lui voleva fare solo qualcosa di gentile, e l’unica cosa che lo sceriffo fa è ringhiargli contro. Come se non lo sapesse, lui, che sono anni che Nathan raccoglie pezzi di sé e che è pieno di cicatrici e che è stanco delle illusioni e delle cazzate. Lo capisce, Duke, che Nathan vorrebbe con tutto se stesso essere normale e che c’ha creduto, almeno un po’, prima che tornasse Audrey, che magari avrebbe potuto godersi una carezza tiepida sulla pelle e il solletico dell’erba sotto i piedi. Gli vorrebbe pure gridare contro che ha fatto carte false per avere quello stupido flacone e che non potrebbe mai prendersi gioco di lui.  
«Provare non ti costa nulla» gli dice alla fine, mettendo a tacere quel terremoto interiore.  
L’altro gli prende la boccetta dalle mani e la butta giù in un sorso solo.  
Ha un sapore dolce e pastoso, ma non sembra essere un veleno mortale.  
«Contento adesso?»

Sono passati dieci minuti e niente sembra cambiato. Alla fine Nathan non sembra esserci rimasto nemmeno troppo male.  
Duke lo scruta da sotto le ciglia, abbarbicato sulla sua sedia, leggermente preoccupato.  
Si spinge in avanti e afferra la mano di Nathan in segno di scuse e allora, allora, accade.  
Nathan non lo sa, com’è che esplode una stella, ma all’incirca gli sembra di essere nel mezzo di una muta supernova.  
Sente.  
Nathan sente.  
Sente i polpastrelli dell’uomo di fronte a lui incidergli la carne, bruciano bruciano bruciano, eppure, con un gesto istintivo e quasi violento, finisce per incastrare le dita con quelle dell’altro.  
È inebriato, quasi intossicato: avverte il brivido freddo alla base della schiena per la finestra socchiusa alle sue spalle, il taglietto che si è procurato qualche ora prima inizia ad infastidirlo.  
Il palmo dell’amico è tiepido e Nathan vorrebbe più calore, più pelle morbida a contatto con la propria ma Audrey non c’è, persa da qualche parte fra le campagne di Haven.  
Pensa ai suoi capelli biondi, allo sguardo gentile e la curva morbida del fianchi.  
Avvampa come un ragazzino sentendo una scossa al bassoventre e chiudendo gli occhi di riflesso.  
Quando lì riapre, Duke è talmente vicino che può sentire il suo respiro sulle labbra «L’effetto dura solo una giornata. Tanto vale divertirsi, no?»

Nathan sa di essere nella barca di Duke, ma, in tutta sincerità, non sa come ci è arrivato.  
Non che gli interessi poi tanto, insomma.  
È seduto, nudo, sul letto e Duke, a cavalcioni su di lui, si lascia spogliare con una docilità che non gli appartiene. Nathan accarezza il cotone liscio della camicia e rabbrividisce per il contrasto con i jeans ruvidi, vuole toccare il contorno di ogni singolo muscolo per imprimerselo a fuoco nella memoria.  
Mentre lo bacia il pizzetto finisce per graffiargli leggermente le guance, e mugugna qualcosa che porta l’altro a ricercarne la lingua con più urgenza.  
Le orecchie gli fischiano così forte da sentire solo il rombo del suo sangue, tanto da non accorgersi della prima falange che accarezza il suo interstizio. È fredda e bagnata – saliva? No, dovrebbe essere, sì, lubrificante. Segue una seconda e una terza, poi un altro dito, e un altro ancora.  
Duke continua a muoverle con movimenti circolari sempre più profondi – dentro e fuori – fino a quando i fianchi di Nathan non iniziano a scattare in avanti per accoglierle.  
Allora le sfila, penetrandolo. Nathan si è dimenticato cos’è provare dolore. Ma ora – ora – va bene anche questo, gli era mancato, il dolore.  
Sente il cuore così gonfio che teme gli possa esplodere e gli manca il respiro e, Cristo Santo, quando Duke colpisce la prostata, pensa di stare per morire. E invece geme.  
«Cazzo, se fai anche così» impreca il compagno al suo orecchio, chinatosi per mordere la spalla sinistra. Discende con una scia di baci umidi fino al capezzolo, iniziando a succhiarlo e, nel frattempo, distrattamente gli accarezza tra le gambe. È solo uno sfioramento gentile, ma è così tanto tempo che il corpo di Nathan è anestetizzato, da reagire al minimo tocco: così, quando il pollice indugia sulla punta, a portare via le prime gocce trasparenti, l’uomo viene con un verso strozzato, finendo per stringere ancora di più le gambe intorno al bacino di Duke – il cui autocontrollo, va, definitivamente, a puttane.

«Era dal liceo che volevo farlo»  
«Mi ero accorto negli spogliatoi, sai?»  
Duke ride apertamente sul suo collo.  
«Magari, al prossimo ballo degli ex studenti, al posto di quella troia di Rosie Larsson, ci porto te»


End file.
